gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Valar morghulis
Has anyone read the 4th and the 5th books of the series??? Couldn't get my hands on them.....what's the plot going to be about???Valar morghulis (talk) 12:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) It's about "a feast for crows". The War of the Five Kings didn't end decisively. Yes it ended in a technical Lannister victory, but it was more a peace of exhaustion. The Lannisters and the Iron Throne are bankrupt. Tywin and Tyrion were the two Lannisters actually holding their faction, and the realm, together. Varys has also abandoned them, as has Littlefinger. Cersei is left in charge as regent for a pliable boy-king, making her the Ruling Queen of the Seven Kingdoms in all but name. The problem is that she has a certain low cunning at betraying those who trust her, but in terms of the actual day to day administration of running the realm she has no idea what she's doing. Her brilliant plan for dealing with the crown's massive debts to the Iron Bank is, literally, to tell the bank to go fuck itself. Not only is this her only plan, she thinks it will actually work. Words fail to describe how incompetent Cersei is. But above and beyond that, it's just the realm descending into chaos. Not "civil wars with organized armies running around" chaos as in seasons 1 to 4, but "apocalyptic, Great Depression-like, basic social order falling apart" chaos. When the war was raging, 1 - men conscripted to fight couldn't return home to harvest their recent crops, which rotted on the vine, 2 - the fields of the Riverlands were left a burned out husk by the war. Lannisters burning Tully fields, Starks and Tullys burning farms so they wouldn't fall into Lannister hands. It isn't just "yup, the war's over" anymore than "yup, Iraq is over"...or at the end of World War II saying, "yup, the war is over, life in burned-out Berlin can go back to what it used to be by next month"....the Riverlands were burned to the ground. It will take a full generation for them to rebuild from such destruction. The added problem is that the Riverlands were one of the two main breadbasket regions of Westeros, the other being the Reach (controlled by House Tyrell). Starvation level conditions are settling in among the smallfolk, and the only remaining food exporting region is controlled by the Tyrells. Massive rivalry develops between Cersei and Margaery vying for control of Tommen and influence in the royal court. Meanwhile, attention refocuses a bit to the Riverlands, where Jaime has to help the Freys grind down the last few Stark/Tully holdouts. Basically after the Red Wedding most of the Riverlords surrendered, but House Tully at Riverrun (commanded by Catelyn's uncle Brynden) and House Blackwood at Raventree Hill have refused to surrender -- their view being that if the Lannister/Freys would break guest right they can't trust them enough to surrender (look at what happened to the ironborn who surrendered to the Lannisters' Bolton allies at Moat Cailin). So with no hope of victory, Riverrun and Raventree Hall have settled in for a long siege, with enough provisions to last years. Brynden Tully commands the remaining besieged Tully garrison, all that is left of Robb Stark's former army. Meanwhile, much of the action will refocus on areas which have been peripheral until now. The main regions exhausted their armies so those who were waiting on the sidelines are now even more important. The Vale, controlled by Littlefinger, as he consolidates his powerbase there. But mostly to Dorne, in the aftermath of Oberyn's death, where we'll get a major introduction to the rest of House Martell (they're filming in Spain for this). The Iron Islands, which really got ignored last season, and in Season 3, return to the forefront even more than in Season 2. With Theon lost, there's internal power struggle over who Balon should name as his right hand and heir: his only remaining child is a daughter and many ironborn won't follow a woman. Balon's younger brother Victarion is respected as the captain of their fleet...but their disgraced middle brother Euron returns to the islands to take advantage of the chaos of the war (Euron seduced Victarion's wife years ago, after which Victarion personally killed his wife, as is ironborn honor killing custom; Euron was then exiled).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:43, July 2, 2014 (UTC)